


A Taste

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (i can't believe that's a tag), (like Dean's any better), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Destiel - Freeform, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Light Bondage, Lots and Lots of Come, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel, cumslut!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: cumslut!Cas abuses his grace to keep Dean coming so he can get his fill. No bondage, at least not throughout it all, since it would be a shame if Dean didn't have his hands free to touch Cas' flushed cheeks and swipe a streak of come off his chin with his thumb to feed it to Cas or have a taste himself ;) </p><p>"Grace in tact, there wasn’t much to be said for Castiel’s sense of taste, but in this singular focus, the usually dulled buds of his tongue flared to life with each sample of Dean’s arousal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abstractsta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsta/gifts).



> I have _finally_ finished this fic. I loved the prompt so much that my brain got carried away with ideas, and by the time I finished writing it, it was absolutely horrible. Take my word for it. This, however, is the finished product. After days of revising and editing, it is ready to post! Yay! More cumslut!Cas just for you, [abstractsta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsta/pseuds/abstractsta). It was a pleasure to write. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Castiel kneeled on the bed between Dean’s parted legs, watching with rapture at the sight of the quickly thickening member. Castiel could name each wondrous trait of Dean’s, beginning with his mouth and then going further to his nimble fingers and dexterity, but they all paled in comparison to his cock. Thick and long, he love the feel of it against his tongue, stretching his jaw wide while he sucked, forcing low moans from him every time he was granted a small dribble of precome.

He touched his hand to Dean’s ankle, and the man’s cock twitched in anticipation. The half-hard member flushed a light pink as blood filled it under Cas’ gaze.

Dean’s dulled senses were unable to detect the tendrils of his grace. They spread through him from Cas’ fingertips, weaving their way up his arms at the angel’s command. The tightly wound strands of energy split off and encircled Dean’s wrists and pulled them up toward the headboard, tightly securing him.

Dean gasped at the sudden movement and made a sound of discontent, but Castiel didn’t show an inkling of knowledge that he’d heard. His eyes were fixed solely on Dean’s groin, concentration split between the sight of his lover bare beneath him and his stealthily progressing grace.

Another thrust of his will, and Castiel’s grace focused itself on Dean’s half-hard cock, flicking itself artfully under his skin to harden the length without him removing his hand from Dean’s ankle.

He smirked at the sight of Dean writhing on the mattress, any amount nervousness gone with the single action. The effects of his grace showed themselves in the light flush of Dean’s skin and the uncontrollable rolling of his hips as he bucked in time with the grace’s movements. He moaned long and loud at the phantom sensations running through him.

“Fuck, Cas,” he gasped as the first beads of precome leaked from his slit. The clear proof of his arousal dripped down his shaft, and Castiel couldn’t hold back any longer.

He braced himself on Dean’s thighs, making sure the light pads of his fingertips never lost contact with Dean’s skin, and dipped his head down to suckle the leaking head. Precome mixed with his saliva, making his mouth sticky with the bitter fluid that was smooth against his tongue.

Grace in tact, there wasn’t much to be said for Castiel’s sense of taste, but in this singular focus, the usually dulled buds of his tongue flared to life with each sample of Dean’s arousal. His mouth flooded with spit, allowing him to slick Dean’s shaft as his lips trailed down it, tantalizingly slow. He sucked lightly on the shaft, throat muscles working to swallow every mass of precome he was awarded.

He took Dean’s shaft deeper into his throat, pressing past his worthless gag reflex. He flexed the muscles in his throat, making them clench rhythmically around Dean’s cock. Having taken a human vessel, Castiel was well able to manipulate any muscle with a flicker of thought, and he used it to his advantage, making Dean grunt with the effort of holding himself back.

"Shit, Cas. ‘M gonna..." 

Castiel's grace continued its teasing touches, bringing Dean's orgasm to a peak. With an overwhelming surge of strength, Dean's wrists broke through the angelic restraints. Both hands flew downward, taking control of the situation and pulling Castiel's head down on his shaft until his lips were flush against his naval. 

Dean’s thick cock forced his jaw open as it shoved deep into his throat. Dean cried his release, flooding Castiel with burst after burst of come. The angel hardly had an opportunity to taste Dean's thick release before it was swallowed down. Every single drop slid gratefully down to his stomach, a sort of satisfaction taking place inside of him, just beginning to stoke the fires of Castiel's insatiable lust. 

Dean panted under him, wincing slightly at the uncomfortable feeling of his wet tongue prodding the head of the man’s deflating cock. Cas quickly manipulated his grace, shifting it under the skin of Dean's cock to bring him back to rigidity more quickly than it would have naturally.

Dean gasped and moaned above him, his cock no longer too sensitive, but wanton in its need to touch and be touched. Castiel didn't remove his mouth, much to Dean’s enjoyment. If anything, he swallowed his shaft down more greedily than he had the first time, connecting Dean's cockhead with his tonsils and then straining to push it deeper.

Dean's scrotum filled quickly with Castiel's grace there to help him. His muscles clenched as his second orgasm was wrung from him, much more quickly than the first.

Castiel felt the telltale twitch of Dean's cock and pulled back enough to suck come straight from the source. Different than the saltiness of his precome, Dean's release splattered across his tongue, thick and wet. Castiel swallowed the generous load, reveling in the taste once more. 

Dean's hands fell limp at his sides, but Castiel's fingertips didn't leave his thighs. Using his grace, Castiel wrought orgasm after orgasm from Dean, swallowing his come until his stomach protested too loudly and he couldn't anymore. 

Taking Dean's cock in his hand, Castiel worked the shaft compulsively, enraptured with the sight of his lover half out of his mind with need. Castiel knew the feeling. 

Hardly alert after the previous hours of play, he hardly noticed Dean’s hips twitch as another orgasm took them both by surprise. His lips closed around the bulbous cockhead, but he wasn’t able to swallow fast enough. A hot strand of come dribbled down Castiel’s lip, slowly working its way down his neck, onto his chest.

He didn’t need to breathe, but he couldn’t control how his lungs fought for breath or how his eyelids drooped, satiated and content now that he was filled to the brim with come. He couldn’t make himself move even an inch after the strain of depleting his grace to such an extent, and he fell forward.

Dean grabbed onto him before he could collapse completely and guided him onto the bed. Dean smirked as he kneeled between Castiel’s legs and played with his nipples, even bending down to take one into his mouth. Cas gasped as Dean trailed lower, leaving a line of kisses from his stomach to his naval, his groin, up his solid shaft. He blew lightly on the smooth tip of Castiel’s cockhead, getting the angel’s attention immediately.

Heavy lidded eyes met a pair of intense greens.

“There you are.” The hunter smiled, open and carefree with more than a hint of lust, before pressing a kiss to the tip.

Cas gasped at the touch—“ _Dean_ ”—threading his fingers into the sheets beneath him while Dean straddled his hips. His hole was stretched, still wet and dripping with lube and come from earlier that morning, and when he slid down Castiel’s cock, sheathing the thick member inside of him until their thighs were flushed together, Dean groaned with the pleasure of being stretched to fullness once again.

Knees on either side of Castiel’s hips, Dean lifted himself up, loving the slick slide of the throbbing cock inside of him. He ran his hands over Castiel’s torso, feeling the muscles ripple with the movement of Castiel guiding his hips into a steady rhythm.

A small yelp, that Dean would avidly deny making, slipped from his throat as Castiel demonstrated his strength. Smooth but firm hands lifted and twisted Dean beneath him, the large cock never slipping from inside him. Castiel wound his hands around Dean’s torso and pulled him in with every firm thrust of his cock.

Dean gasped at the quickened pace, knowing that it wouldn’t take much more before came. He struggled to keep his eyes open with the intensity of the sensations shooting through him, but he latched onto Castiel’s face, not wanting to miss the look of complete reverence in his gaze.

Dean’s hand came up to wipe the dripping strand of his release from Castiel’s chin, gasping with shock as the angel lowered his head and slipped the coated finger into his mouth, suckling it like he had Dean’s cock until it was completely clean. He wound his fingers through Castiel’s hair and pulled the angel toward him, tasting himself on his lovers lips.

He groaned at the sensation of Cas’ lips moving with his own while he thrust deep inside of him. His skin was flushed and sensitive from the hours they’d spent together in bed, and despite the overabundance of come he seemed to be able to produce when he was with Castiel, Dean felt another orgasm rise inside of him.

With a gasp, Castiel broke away from Dean. His hips stuttered, and he pulled Dean in roughly, sheathing himself as he came. Burst after burst of come released into Dean’s channel, flooding it with the white tendrils of their coupling.

It was the final straw for Dean as well. His cock jerked between them, coating Castiel’s stomach.

“Cas,” Dean panted. His limbs went slack against the mattress, even the simple act of scooting over to make room for the angel seemingly too much for them. Luckily, Cas didn’t seem to want Dean to move.

The angel nuzzled Dean’s neck, the feathery touches of his lips making Dean’s skin tingle. They hovered above him for a moment before disappearing completely. Dean’s protest was half-hearted, his eyes going wide as the bed dipped unexpectedly.

Cas pushed himself down the mattress until Dean’s parted knees gave him a peek at his still gaping hole. It glistened with lube and come, and Cas couldn’t help but lick his lips. The angry red from the attention he’d paid it was a pleasant contrast to the trail of white dripping onto the mattress.

His stomach was already full, but he didn’t want it to go to waste.

With a nimble finger, Cas wiped up the leaking tendril, pressing it inside where it belonged and relishing in the sloppy sound of Dean’s well-fucked hole. The hunter gasped again from above him at the barely-there feel of a second finger penetrating him. The walls stretched so far that Cas hardly touched them as he played with his own come.

 _Uunf_ , Dean grunted, hips twitching as Cas rubbed against his prostate. The angel knew he was too sensitive, but he couldn’t help teasing another low moan from his lover before he removed his fingers.

They were sticky and wet, so tempting that Castiel’s eyes were drawn to them with hunger, his own stomach protesting weakly that it was too full to take in any more. The smallest of frowns turned Castiel’s lips as he gazed at the come-covered digits.

“Let me taste,” Dean murmured.

Cas pulled his eyes away from his hand to notice Dean studying them with the same enraptured expression on his face.

Castiel smiled as Dean obscenely licked the come off of him, moaning and slurping, making the most pornographic expressions on his face Castiel had ever seen while he cleaned his come off of the fingers.

Dean finished with them too quickly for Castiel’s liking, but it didn’t seem that he was the only one.

Dean released the hand and looked up at the angel. “More,” he demanded.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm-mmm. Am I the only one who has a hankering for cumslut!Cas? And fucked-out Dean is just _unf_. Damn... I have a few things to take care of now, if you get my drift *wink**wink* 
> 
> Thanks for reading, people :) Hope you all enjoyed yourselves ;)


End file.
